


Insubordination

by Adara_Rose



Category: Beck (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Morality, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Power Play, Restraints, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Beck has more than reached his limits. It is time to teach his sergeant who really is in charge here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insubordination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remlundskan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/gifts).



> Ask and ye shall eventually receive. Oh and happy birthday angel, rather outrageously late.

In hindsight he should have seen this coming a mile away, but hindsight is always 20/20, Martin admitted ruefully as he stared at his bedroom ceiling. He was starting to need the bathroom, but was highly reluctant to move and risk waking his sleeping companion. Instead, he adjusted his position slightly and thought back to the events of the afternoon that had led to his current situation. To be fair, this probably had been brewing for a while, but he still relished the look of complete shock on his sergeant's face...  
  
\------  
  
Gunvalds behavior had been completely unacceptable for weeks, mouthing off to higher ranking officers and threatening suspects. The straw that broke the camel's back had been when he'd acted menacing to a woman whose husband had just been murdered. Martin had been warned that if he didn't discipline his sergeant immediately then the man would be facing suspension. That it turned out to have been the wife who shot the husband did not matter to the chief of police. So, after having finished the last report and realising how late it was, he went to see if there was anyone left in the office apart from himself. As it turned out, the only light still glowing in the office was the one over Gunvald's desk. Well then. No time like the present.  
"Gunvald!" he called. "my office! Now!" he turned and went back inside without waiting for a reply. He could hear his sergeant’s footsteps behind him, so there was no need to check that he was following. Having known the man for so many years, he could tell just by the way he walked what his mood was. At the present, Gunvald was partly pissed off, partly anxious, mainly trying to come up with a good excuse for whatever Martin was mad about at the present.

“Close the door.” He forced his voice to remain completely neutral.

The door shut behind Gunvald with a low click.

“Martin-” he began, sounding as if he was trying to placate his boss.

“Quiet.” Martin ordered. “I have had it with your behaviour. Wanting to do a good job is one thing, but you do not question me while in the field, understand? If you have any objections against my orders, you will wait and take it with me in private.”  
The sharpness of his tone did not leave any room for discussion and Gunvald nodded in an unusually meek manner.

“Yes, Martin.” He said. Martin frowned.

“I am not finished. Nor did I give you permission to speak.” Gunvald blinked at him in shock. “If you insist on acting like a misbehaving child, you will be treated as one. Come here.” Gunvald hesitated, but then did as he was ordered. He seemed nervous now, blue eyes flittering all over the room but carefully avoiding looking at Martin. He stopped just a few feet away from where his boss was seated, looking as if he was ready to bolt.

“Now, I am going to discipline you as the recalcitrant child you obviously are. Drop your trousers and lie across my lap.” Gunvald’s skittish blue eyes stared at him with alarm.

“Sir!” he protested.

“You heard me.” This was really a test of obedience; Martin had no idea what he was going to do if Gunvald did not obey him. Hell, he didn’t even know why he had made the demand. But Gunvald obeyed, his cheeks bright red with embarrassment and shame. He unzipped slowly, pulling the expensive jeans down to about mid-thigh. Underneath, he wore tight black briefs that accentuated his package, showing a very nice bulge. They were cut low, barely covering his hips, reaching just below his ass.

“Those as well.” Martin ordered in a voice that was low, rough, and with a hint of something neither of them were ready to acknowledge. He looked away from his sergeant to allow the man some privacy. Good lord, what was he doing?

 

It seemed as if an eternity had passed in a millisecond when he felt the strange and familiar weight over his knees; he looked down at the man bent over them, baring himself. Gunvald’s face was bright red and he stared determinedly down at the floor.

“Good boy,” Martin murmured as he raised his hand. “Now count.”

The first strike made Gunvald jerk and cry out, before a whimpered “One!” made its way past his chapped lips. His body jerked and the tender skin of his buttocks colored slightly where Martin’s hand had struck him. He struck again, over and over again as his sergeant whimpered, jerked, and sobbed out number after number. When Gunvald finally keened “Twenty!” Martin stopped, breathing heavily. Then he yanked hard and Gunvald’s hair, pulling the man up into a half-sitting half-standing position that must have been awkward. He received no protest, however, the younger man still and obedient as if any fight had left him. Martin found himself wondering which was redder, the sergeant’s stinging behind or his cock, bobbing between his legs.

“Just look at you” he whispered, awed. “This is what you need, isn’t it?” Gunvald whimpered, hips swaying.

“Martin-” he rasped. Martin grabbed his hair again, forcing his head back painfully and staring into dazed eyes.

“On your knees” he ordered, forcing his voice to stay strong and not waver. Gunvald sank to his knees, boneless, obedient, willing to do anything asked of him.

“Suck me” Martin ordered as he unzipped his trousers. His cock was rock hard and had been since the first time his hand struck his sergeant’s perfect ass.

 

Gunvald sucked cock with great enthusiasm, but not much skill. He was clearly inexperienced, but the way his lips and tongue worshipped Martin’s hard cock made the clumsiness of his motions well worth it. His mouth was hot like a furnace, tongue eager, hands stroking Martin’s thighs. One hand snuck down towards the sergeant’s own cock, but Martin pulled it away.

“I did not say you could touch yourself, sergeant.” He gasped out between pleasured moans. He made sure to hold both Gunvald’s hands slightly above his head in one of his own hands, using the other to steer the dark head bobbing between his legs. It was so good. Too good, and it wasn’t long before he came in his sergeant’s mouth, groaning with pleasure. Gunvald choked on his sudden mouthful, but did not pull away as Martin had expected him to but instead sucked him in further and swallowed as much as he could.

 

After, he stared in wonder at his sergeant, kneeling between his thighs, wrists still clasped in Martin’s hand. The man was a wreck; chest heaving, cock rock hard, ass bright red and most likely stinging, eyes wild with desire. His mouth was swollen, a bit of cum still visible on his lush lips. Martin leaned down and pressed a greedy kiss to that delicious mouth, enjoying the way Gunvald groaned in desperation and ground his erection against his leg.

“This is what’s going to happen now.” He whispered into the shell of a perfect ear. “You are going to get dressed, close and lock up, and then drive to my place. I expect you there in no more than half an hour. You are not to touch that pretty cock of yours except for to tuck it in. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Martin” Gunvald whispered, looking at him from underneath dark lashes.

“Yes, Sir” Martin corrected him sharply, and saw with pleasure how Gunvald shivered.

“Yes, Sir.”

 

\-----

 

Martin made it home in about twenty minutes, and settled in for an anxious wait. He folded down the sheets of his bed in invitation and made sure that he had everything he would need for this night; once he was done with that uppity little upstart the man would have to call in sick due to not being able to walk. He was looking forward to it; this was something he had not done in a very long time, and never with a partner he knew. But the thought of having his sergeant under him was a welcome one, indeed. He had even fantasised about it. He glanced at the clock; Gunvald had precisely two minutes to get there or there would be another punishment coming. Provided that he showed up at all, and suddenly Martin found himself panicking at the possibility that he would not show up.

The doorbell stopped him before he got around to really panicking, and after running a nervous hand through his hair he went to open the door. Gunvald stood outside, looking nervous and slightly uncomfortable, until he locked eyes with Martin. Then the insecurity fell away and he walked straight into the older man’s arms, offering himself without hesitation. Martin buried his fingers in his sergeant’s hair and pulled him close for a greedy kiss, pulling him inside and Gunvald kicked the door close behind them. Gunvald moaned as Martin stripped him, running his hands over feverish skin.

“Sir” he begged, “sir, please-” the last piece of clothing fell away and he stood gloriously nude in Martin’s hallway, all strong lines and muscles. His pretty cock stood stiff and swollen between his legs, begging for attention.

“Have you behaved, sergeant?” Martin asked as he pulled the trembling man further into the apartment, towards the dining room.

“Yes, sir” Gunvald nearly whimpered. “I have not- oh, sir-” Martin’s hand wrapped around his stiff cock, pulling at the overheated piece of flesh. Gunvald’s hips thrust involuntarily into his hand, nearly desperate with desire. Martin pushed him backwards and watched in satisfaction as Gunvald’s legs gave way and he ended up on his back on the table. His thighs parted almost by themselves, leaving the younger man gloriously nude and vulnerable, sprawled before him. He was stunning like this.

“Lie still” Martin ordered as he abandoned his sergeant and went into the bathroom to get a few much needed supplies. When he returned, he was pleased to see that Gunvald had not moved from where he lay, only stretched his arms above his head, crossing his wrists and arching his back. Martin groaned, feeling his cock throb in his trousers. God, he wanted to fuck his sergeant until the man howled.

“Want me to tie you up, do you sergeant?” He asked as he walked slowly around the table, stroking his hand over Gunvald’s prone body, memorizing which reactions he got where. The ribs got a twitch and flinch, the stiff nipples a sigh and Gunvald arching his back. The neck got a whimper. ”Want to be completely at my mercy.”

“Yes, oh yes sir. Yours, want to be yours.” Martin removed his tie, it was his favorite blue one that Ingrid had given him for his birthday, and slowly wrapped it several times around Gunvald’s wrists before tying them together. The other end of the tie he tied to one of the table legs. Gunvald was panting desperately now, writhing on the table even as he was restrained. Martin looked at him speculatively for several moments, just admiring the view. Gunvald was a beautiful man, but like this he was completely stunning. After a few moments consideration, Martin disappeared into the bedroom for… other supplies.

 

Gunvald tested the bonds, wondering what Martin was going to get. This was one of the hottests scenes he had ever found himself in; helplessly at the mercy of his boss. It was like a bad porn movie, but fuck it was hot. He wanted Martin to use him like a slut, tie him up and fuck him and humiliate him, spank him again, make him crawl on all fours, fuck him like a dog- his cock throbbed with want, his asshole clenched with sympathy. He wanted Martin inside, wanted him now, here, hot and hard until he passed out from the intensity. He tested the bond again, but the knots held tight. Just then Martin returned, triumphant, and Gunvald saw what he had collected. Two more ties.

 

Martin used the ties to fully restrain Gunvald, tying his legs to the table chairs so that he lay helpless on his back with his legs spread as far as possible, completely bared to Martin’s ravenous eyes. His cock was rock hard now, jutting stiff and proud from his sergeant’s groin. Martin smirked, running his hands over the strong thighs and enjoying how the light touch made Gunvald tremble. He unscrewed the cap of the lube he had collected from the bathroom earlier and let his slick fingers slide between Gunvald’s legs.

 

The younger man’s entire body jerked at the touch, and a breathless “Martin!” forced itself from his lips.

“What did you say?” Martin asked in a dangerous tone. Gunvald’s eyes sparked with desire.

“Sir” he amended quickly.

“Good boy” Martin murmured and was a little taken aback at how Gunvald beamed at the praise. Martin pressed his fingers against the small, hidden opening just waiting for him, expecting the pucker to resist him. It did at first, but once he had his first finger in to the knuckle it was as if Gunvald’s body just… gave in, becoming soft and pliant, opening to him like a flower in bloom. The second finger slid in next to the first without any problem, rewarding him with a hoarse cry from the man writhing and arching as much as the bonds let him. The third finger was met with some resistance, but the open-mouthed moans falling like rain water from his sergeant’s throat only encouraged Martin to press them in further, scissoring and twisting them until Gunvald’s ass was loose and willing, clinging to his fingers as if trying to keep them inside. When he slid them out anyway, it almost looked as if the hole winked at him. It was a delicious sight; the hole was thoroughly stretched, open and wet between cheeks still bright red from the earlier spanking. Gunvald’s back was bowed in a frantic arch, legs and wrists straining against bonds that held fast, keening moans and cries of “Sir” and “Please” falling from his throat. He was absolutely bloody stunning like this.

Martin stepped back and undressed, shivering in pleasure as the cool air of the apartment met his skin. He nearly whimpered in relief as his cock finally was released from its cloth prison and sprung forth, stiff and swollen and more than ready to get inside that delicious ass, clearly eager to receive him.

 

He moved back in between Gunvald’s thighs, drizzling more lube onto his fingers and stroking his hungry cock, coating it liberally. Then he screwed the top back on and looked Gunvald straight in the eye.

“This is your last chance to say no, boy.” He warned. His only reply was a hungry moan and Gunvald licking his lips. The hunger blazing out of his sergeant’s blue eyes answered his question.

 

Martin leaned over the trembling man and kissed him again, drinking in the taste of bad coffee, cigarettes and something that was purely Gunvald. While they kissed, he placed the head of his drooling cock against Gunvald’s clenching asshole and slowly pressed inside. He was rewarded by the sweetest cry he had ever heard, and felt the hold give way to him like a welcoming lover.

 

Gunvald was scorchingly hot inside, velvety smooth and clinging to him in all the right ways. He was so unlike the silky wetness of a woman, and instantly addictive. Martin knew that no matter how many times he had this he would always want it again. Therefore he vowed to make this a night Gunvald never forgot, so that he too would always want this again. Mind made up, he braced himself on the floor and set up a punishing rhythm that made the table rock from it, finding almost more pleasure in the way Gunvald moaned at every thrust then fucking him.

 

Gunvald stared at Martin in shock, still slightly disbelieving that this was happening but unable to look away. The look on Martin’s face was one of complete concentration, as if the only thing that mattered right here and right now was what his amazing cock was doing to Gunvald’s ass. Every thrust of Martin’s cock set him aflame, his body jerking with the force, delirious cries spewing from his mouth. It had been far too long since he had been with a man, but Martin’s careful preparation had made him more than ready to receive his… what? Boss? Lover? Master? He didn’t know. He strained against his bonds, wanting to wrap himself around Martin like an octopus and never let go, and at the same time he relished being tied down and used like this. He pushed back against the insistent thrusts as much as he could, wanting more, wanting him deeper, harder, he could feel his orgasm building in his body.

 

Martin stared in amazement at the man writhing beneath him, crying out with pleasure at every thrust. He was stunning like this, the star of an emperor’s harem, so responsive and eager. He pounded harder, feeling his orgasm approaching with lightning speed. He could tell that Gunvald was close too, from the way his channel clenched and unclenched around him and his hips stuttered, desperately seeking friction for his neglected cock. He was moaning even louder now, almost screaming, and through the haze of pleasure as he pummeled into the tightest, hottest hole he’d ever had, Martin became dimly aware of words tumbling from his sergeant’s throat.

“Please! Sir! Just let me- ah, ah, ah, GOD!! Just let me-” Martin gave a savage grin.

“Not yet, boy. I’m not done with you yet.” He rutted harder, focused on reaching his peak and finding completion. Oh yeah, he was far from done with Gunvald. The night had only just begun. He leaned over him, bracing himself on his elbows as he devoured the younger man’s mouth, rutting into him in a punishing rhythm as he felt himself come closer and closer.

 

Gunvald nearly sobbed with the need to release, trying to push his hips up to grind his cock against Martin’s stomach, frantic for any sort of friction. But even that he was denied as Martin pressed his hips down against the table, tearing into his overused ass with abandon. It was so good, too good, and he could have sworn he saw stars going off behind his eyes. Then he felt Martin come inside him, spray after spray of scorching hot seed pumping into his ass and making him feel like he could come from just that alone. He screamed in equal parts pleasure and pain as Martin wrapped his fingers around the base of his throbbing cock, forcing his orgasm back into his body. It was too much. It was nowhere near enough.

“Please” he sobbed, desperately.

 

\-----

 

He must have passed out, because when Gunvald came to he was lying in Martin’s bed, in the man’s arms. The need to come was not as frantic now, but still aching in his groin. His cock was throbbing with need, his asshole clenching with the hunger to be filled again. He turned his head and was met by a kiss that made the world tremble.

“Sir” he whispered, breathless, eager like a young boy, pressing closer to the older man. Martin moaned low in his throat, feasting on Gunvald’s mouth as they ground against each other, languidly, hard cocks grinding against each other.

“What are you doing to me” Martin sighed as he pressed Gunvald down amongst the soft sheets, coming to rest between his eagerly spread thighs. The mattress pressing against his sore ass stung, but the feel only served to excite Gunvald even more; who’d have thought that being spanked and screwed like a whore would be such a turn on? But it was, to be used and abused by this man was the greatest experience of his life. And he had experienced a lot.

 

Martin pressed inside of him again, and it felt like being reunited with a missing part of himself. A part he had never known was missing. He wound his trembling arms around the older man, feeling a thrill at how the raw skin on his arms and legs rubbed against Martin’s. The older man’s body fit against his as if it was made to fit, and the feel of him was something he knew he would never tire off. The came together slowly, languidly, pressing together and sliding apart in a way that was near opposite to what they had done in the dining room. Almost as if they were making love.

 

Gunvald clasped his legs around Martin’s waist, pressing his heels into the small of his back to encourage him to thrust harder, hunger and desire mounting in them both again. eager kisses were interrupted by hungry moans as hands clutched at any available skin, painting a burning trail wherever they touched.

 

Martin pressed his knees into the mattress for better leverage as he sunk into his sergeant as far as he could get before pulling out until just the tip rested inside Gunvald’s slick, wet hole. He pushed back inside and was rewarded by a sweet, breathy moan and being pressed closer to his sergeant’s chest. He worked a hand between them to worry the younger man’s swollen nipples, immediately rewarded by another breathy cry.

 

They moved together languidly, slipping and sliding in a rhythm as old as time, as new as the night. But passion was building in both of them, Martin thrusting at an increasing speed that soon had the bed rocking beneath them, Gunvald’s breathy moans increasing to loud groans and ecstatic cries. His cries only seemed to excite Martin further, as he started a punishing rhythm that had the bed knocking against the wall in tandem.

 

Gunvald had until now been unaware that seriously good sex could have him screaming, and it was to be honest a bit embarrassing the way he cried out every time Martin pressed inside fully. But at the same time he wanted to scream to the heavens just how wonderful this felt, to lie under the older man like this, to accept him and receive him and becoming one with him. His neglected cock throbbed and ached between their bodies, the press of Martin’s slightly rounded stomach against his own coupled with the feel of him inside overwhelming Gunvald’s senses completely. He was so far gone now half the station could have watched and he would not have cared, as long as Martin kept fucking him. He pushed back against the intruder with every thrust, loving the way it made Martin groan with pleasure. He dug his blunt nails into the older man’s shoulders, frantic for something to cling to. Martin groaned, burying his face in Gunvald’s sweat-soaked neck and slipping a hand between their heaving bodies.

 

The first touch of his hand against Gunvald’s cock was enough to set the younger man off; he had been held on the edge for too long, and he screamed at the top of his lungs as he came apart, shaking and trembling, eyes going wide and blank as his orgasm seemed to come from the depth of his being, somewhere behind his balls, inside his ass, setting his entire body aflame. He was distantly aware of Martin’s answering cry as he released inside Gunvald’s clenching channel for the second time before his vision whited out.

 

Martin looked down at his sergeant, lying prone and pliant beneath him. The man’s body was still trembling as his cock spewed his seed, but seemed completely blissed out. it was quite an ego boost, Martin mused as he came down from his own high. He had never fucked anyone into complete bliss before. He wanted to do it again. Several times. He kissed a sweat-soaked shoulder, slowly extracting himself from Gunvald’s embrace to sneak off into the rest of the apartment. He was exhausted and pleasantly sore, but wanted to turn out the lights and check the doors none the less. Once he had finished, he stepped onto the balcony for a brief moment to take in some of the night air, wanting a moment alone to think about what was to happen now. Where this would lead them. Where he wanted this to lead them.

“Good time?”The voice startled him, but when he turned his head he could see the glowing ember of his neighbour’s cigarette. “He’s a screamer, the fella you brought home.” Martin blushed, uncomfortably aware of his nudity.

“Err.... sorry about that.” He said, feeling very awkward. The other man didn’t seem to mind.

“Hell of a show you two put on, pity I only got to hear it. Drink?” Martin blinked at him for a few moments, both relieved and mortified. Finally he found his voice.

“Thanks, I’ll pass.” He only stuttered a little.

“You’re going back inside to your pretty boy.” It wasn’t a question, and Martin smiled into the darkness.

“Yes” he said as he turned back towards the balcony door, “I am going back inside… to my pretty boy.”

 

He slid back into bed next to Gunvald, warm and inviting and comfortable.

“Where were you?” The other man murmured, looking at him with insecure eyes. It felt wrong to have Gunvald look like that, especially in his bed. He kissed him until the insecurity vanished.

“Just turning out the lights, love.” Gunvald blinked at him in shock and Martin feared that he had taken things too far.

“Love?” the younger man murmured, more to himself than to Martin. He held his breath and just waited, knowing that whatever Gunvald said next would determine more than he was comfortable admitting. But then, Gunvald smiled and it was like the sun coming out of the clouds.

“I like that” he said, sounding both smug and pleased. Martin smiled back in relief and kissed his luscious mouth again.

“Sleep, love. We’ll talk in the morning.”

And as he laid there, watching his younger lover slip into dreams, he thought back to what had led them here.


End file.
